


Tom or Peter one-shots

by CarolineMikaelson



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Illnesses, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineMikaelson/pseuds/CarolineMikaelson
Summary: Here's a couple of one-shots featuring Tom Holland and Peter Parker with the reader. It's my first time doing this kind of story! Plus, I might continue some of the one-shots if you like it.





	1. Thanks for the help

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna warn you that my main language is french so I'm not that good in english. :) A lot of typos and syntax errors might be present. Plus my vocabulary isn't very huge. ;)  
> Hope you like my ideas no matter what!

You couldn't quite sleep this night. Truth is, thunder nights had always been sleepless ones for you. You were in your bed under a pile of way too much blankets with a flashlight and your cellphone. Every agressive sounds in the sky would make you jump. 

3 A.M.  
You were starting to finally fall asleep when yiu heard a huge bang on your roof. You jumped out of your bed and directed yourseld to your room's window. Nothing. Probably just a lighning bolt or a bird who's had bad luck with the weather. You went back to bed but at the same phase you were at the beginning of the storm. You couldn't even close your eyes. All of your body was shivering in terror at the thought of the previous sound. What if it was a tree? You were out of your thoughts in less than one second when a body collapsed on the floor under the window. You wanted to scream but your lips were sealed together. 

" Who are you? " you asked with your quivered voice. 

No answer. 

You moved a little bit closer and realised that the stranger was wearing a costume. " For god's sake, Halloween is over" you thought. But then it hits you : " What the fuck is he doing there and why would he fall from the storm?! " You took your courage with both hands and sat down near his body. You put two fingers on his collarbone... Still breathing. How could he possibly breathes under this mask? You passed your left hand on the surface of the mask and put your fingers at the base of it. You pulled on the fabric and could now see the face of the boy. His face had a lot of injuries and was covered in blood. " What the hell ? " you whispered under your breath. 

You stood up and ran into the nearest bathroom. Peroxide, water, bandages, pain killers, towels. Everything could be useful at this point. 

 

Back in your room, you put the man's injured head on your lap and took the towel and the water bottle. You splashed water on his face and used the towel to remove most of the blood. The boy's face twitched in pain. 

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry! " you managed to say in a high-pitched voice. 

" Okay, it's gonna hurt a little... Okay a lot. But I have to do this ! " the words went out of your mouth so quick because of the adrenaline. 

You took the peroxyde bottle and put some on the corner of the towel. " Let's go Y/N, you can do this!" you kept repeating to yourself. With your left hand you could hold still his head and with your right one you started to apply the peroxyde on the deepest cuts. The boy screamed and this scream will definitely haunt you forever. It's better not wake up your parents or else you would have to explain the situation. To be honest, you didn't know much about it either. 

You cleaned the last cuts and put bandages over the deepest ones. At this point, you didn't know what to do. The boy was unconscious but you wouldn't be able to move him. At least, his breathing was relatively stable so he was not in danger anymore. You did what you thought was the best to do. You removed his costume with difficulty and made him wear one of your joggers. It was a little small, but still better than nothing. Then, you took a bunch of pillows and out his head on them. You took a quick look at his bare chest, but looked away quickly because you didn't want to take advantage. Finally, you put a blanket on his trembling body. 

 

No way in hell you could to sleep after that, so you ended up being a creep and watched him. He was pretty cute and you're pretty sure that all the bandages don't do him a favor. His hair is a mess all over his face. You couldn't help yourself but take the delicate brown curls in your hand and remove them from his visage. His eyes were closed but you imagined that they were matching his hair. 

 

You don't really know how but you wake up sleeping on the floor your arms around the intruder's chest. You jumped away carefully not wanting to wake him. You wouldn't want the situation to be even more awkward! You went straight to your bed and collapsed on it. No need to say that you were extremely tired, exhausted even. 

"Ugh" the boy managed to say while he raised his head. He opened his eyes and you were right. They matched perfectly his brownish hair. He was in so much pain, you could sense it. 

" Hm, hi. How are you feeling? " you said while putting yourself on your feet. 

" Awful. Who the hell are you? " he snapped at you looking straight at your face. 

" You're the one who scared me to death! Mister I fell into someone's bedroom. " you answered while crossing your arms on your chest. 

" Oh. Right. Sorry about that. I'm Peter. "

" Y/N. I tried to clean your cuts but you should stitch them. " 

He suddenly looked nervous and removed his blanket. 

"Wait a minute. Where's my costume? You know my real identity, what am I gonna do?" he said all of that really fast. 

" Your real identity? All I saw is a teenager doing cosplay, buddy. Your costume is on the desk at your left. " you sighed after talking. 

" I'm not doing cosplay. I'm spider-man, you know the guy on Youtube? "

" Yeah, right. And I'm Iron Man. " 

Before yoou noticed, he was back in his suit and sending webs on the cieiling of your bedroom. He then jumped and looked at you while being upside down. 

You let out a little "what the fuck" and then smiled. 

" I saved Spider-man then. " 

 

" You did and I'm thankful for that. I need to go now. Hopefully we'll see each other soon. " he said jumping out of your window as if it was the most normal thing to do. 

" Peter ! " you screamed at the border of the window. 

He turned his head towards you waiting for you to continue.

" You better come around soon or else I'll expose you. " you smiled just to show him that you wouldn't dare expose him. 

" Sure thing, new friend. " he simply said and jumped on the roofs not even looking back.


	2. Just a bench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you are stuck on a bench outside of your work since your friends bailed on you. The surprise is that there is Tom Holland sitting on the same bench...

You were sitting on the bench facing the Spiderman's set for tree hours now. It wasn't on purpose truth be told... You weren't the kind of grouppie who was capable of tracking her idols. Nope. It's just that you work in the café behind this bench and your drive will most likely never come. It also happens that they're filming late night shoots in the street facing you. You couldn't see anything inside of it but you could hear all the machines and the people shouting directions. It seemed stressfull. It was almost midnight and still no sign of your drive. Your friends were supposed to take you off at your work after their own shift. That was three hours ago. 

At midnight, you received a text from one of your close friends. " We're at the bar, can't pick you up. Sorry. Love u! 💕 " You sighed knowing that you had no other way to go home. Better make yourself comfortable on that bench. At least, it wasn't cold nor raining.   
And if you were in distress, the coffee shop was opened 24h/24. Okay, you decided to renunce on your pride and went inside the café to order a latte. You didn't want to go since your coworker is obsessed with you and can say a lot of uncomfortable jokes. It sucks. 

" Hey Y/N. Still there? I bet you wanted to see your favorite face in the world. Come closer, darling. " Your coworker told you when you put only one foot in the room. 

" Hey Jason. Just wanted to order a vanilla latte. Hm, make that two! " you answered completely ignoring his last statement. 

He gave you your command and you escaped before he could snap back a remark. You were about to sit on the bench when you saw that someone was already there.

" Oh great! I'll have to wander in the streets during the whole night. For god's sake, stupid stranger! " you whispered only for yourself... But then you realised that the person sitting heard you. You awkwardly said " Sorry. Didn't mean to be rude. It's just that I'm stuck here for the night. Wow, don't know why I'm saying this to a stranger. " The guy chuckled at your inevitable uncomfortable situation. 

" Don't worry about that. You can sit, the bench is long enough for two person. " he answered with a impeccable British accent. He chuckled at your expression when you realised who he was. 

" You are Tom Holland. " you stated. " Oh my god, can I please hide under the ground." you sighed realising how stupid you must look. " Ugh, why do I have to be this weird. " He was fixing you and you could clearly see that he was trying really hard not to laugh at you. 

" Are you ok? " he simply said. 

" Sure. I just insulted the new spider-man " you sarcastically snapped. Now he laughed without hesitation. At this point, you wanted nothing more than running away and cry for ten thousand years. He saw your discomfort and stopped immediately. 

" Didn't mean to offend you, darling. It's just that the circumstances are pretty hilarious. " 

You sat down on the bench with the most distance between you and Tom. You crossed your arms around you as if it was a protection. 

" You said that you were stuck here? " he stated but mostly asked. 

" My friends ditched me. They were supposed to pick me up but they're in a bar. " 

" Not the best friends of the year, huh? "

" They have their moments, but they're great. I can't imagine that I'm still talking to you. "

" You do know that I'm just a young adult like you, right? " he said with amusement. 

" A young adult who has 13M followers on Instagram. Who every girls would kill to date. Who is spider-man, for fuck's sake! " you answered matter of factly. 

" So what? Plus, the girls you're talking about don't even know me. They love Peter Parker not me." he chuckled. " Wait, would you actually kill to date me?" he dared to say. He was having a lot of fun at making you feel embarassed. 

" In your dreams. Peter Parker is way more charming than you anyways. " 

" I'm Peter Parker, love. That makes me charming. "

 

" You just said that the girls know Peter but not you. So, nah. " 

" She has a sense of humor, ladies and gentlemen! " 

It's your turn to laugh at your stupid conversation. 

" Anyways, I'm Y/N. " you said waiting for him to just leave because he shouldn't be there with you. 

"I'm Tom, nice to meet you. " He smiled and handed you his hand and you shook it. 

" You, idiot. Everybody knows your name. " 

" Yeah? Don't think so. Gonna prove it to ya." he stood up and started walking towards the café.

" No, no, no! Don't go in there. The guy's an asshole! I work here." You rushed your words and he turned to look at you.

" One more reason to go, we'll see if everyone knows me " 

We both entered the shop and Jason's eyes looked at me with question marks in them. 

" Y/N! Still there? You must really love me, honey. Wanna come home with me after my shift? " Jason said with enthusiasm and winked.

" Ugh, as if Jason. " 

" What's your problem, mate? " Tom said to him. 

Oh god, Jason hates when other men talk to you. A little bit possessive he is. 

" And who might you be? I don't have time to mess with losers " Jason answered ready to fight. 

If only he knew who he was talking to...

" I'm her boyfriend. Now, I would like a cappuccino and she'll take a... " he turned towards me. 

"A caramel latte, please." you smiled at Jason triumphally and then looked at Tom for answers regarding his previous statement. 

Jason gave you both your orders and Tom paid for it. Then, you went to sit down at a table. 

" What was that? " you snapped rudely. 

" Just to prove my point. He doesn't have a clue about who I am. It's so easy to pretend who you wanna be, huh? " he smiled and put his hand on yours. 

" Well, thanks I guess. Jason is gonna give me some air now. And thanks for the coffee. " 

" Your very welcome, darling. "

You couldn't help yourself but blush. Your cheeks were a huge tomato mess and you were back at wanting to hide under ground. There was a silent between the two of you and you took it to observe him. He was truly handsome and pretty much cute. But you couldn't say it out loud, you wouldn't want to boost the ego of mister spidey. His brown curls were falling over his eyes. Before you could properly think, you reached for the curls and removed them from his eyes. Back at being a tomato. He looked at you like you were a puzzle that he couldn't quite resolve. He smiled, a genuinely smile. 

" You're cute when you blush. " he whispered before taking a sip of his cappuccino. 

 

" Stop with the sarcasm already. " was all you could answer, wasn't it? Tom Holland couldn't really compliment you. 

" As much as I like sarcasm, this wasn't any. You're really cute. " 

You chuckled a little, pink appearing on your cheeks, and smiled at him. You stared at each other for a long moment. Neithee of you wanted to break the silence. He was the one to do it. 

" It's basically 3 am now... It's getting late and I could use a little sleep before working. " Tom said while getting up. 

" Yeah, you must not get a lot of sleep with all of the late shoots. " 

" Could be worse. " 

" Anyway, good night I guess. It was nice meeting you. " you went to hug him but he stopped you. Ouch.

 

" You really think that I will leave you here with this guy? I'll give you a ride to your home. Come on. " he took your hand and directed you towards the exit door. 

" You sure? I can stay here, you know. " You answered... Really you meant it. You hoped that he would still give you that ride since staying with Jason was not so appealing. He didn't answer... But you were now standing outside of his car. He opened you the door and then you took place inside. You gave him your address and thanked him. 

" Don't be a creep since you now know where I live " you said before going to your front door. 

" You might see me soon.. " He stopped what he was saying as if he was hesitating. " Oh and fuck off " he said under his beard. He got out of his car and walked in your direction. 

" Excuse me? " you said when he was standing feet to feet with you. Again, he didn't answer. He pressed his lips on yours. At first, you were mostly shocked and didn't know how to react. Your brain finally started to work again and you deepened the kiss. You laid your hands in his cheeks and you could see him smile. No that you wanted to, but you had to pull away.

" Good night, Tom. " you whispered in his ear. 

" Good night, Y/N. " 

 

He left just like that and you went into your bedroom. Now, this is only a dream and you don't want to wake up. Tom Holland actually kissed you. 

 

Four years later, you and Tom were still together. He was often out of town because of his job but it didn't stop you from loving every bit of him.


	3. Spooky time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you decide to finally make a move on your bestfriend by going out in a haunted house. What's better to get close than to be scared as hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my main language is french! I'm sorry for the errors. 😅 Anyway, leave kudos and comments if you like it. ;)

Tom was sitting on the couch of your shared apartment and trying to find a movie on Netflix. His search was ended pretty soon when he heard you opened the doorway. He looked at you from his place and smiled. He had a week off and wanted to spend it mostly with you, but of course you still had to work. Tom and you were bestfriends for almost 5 years now. And you knew that there's something between the two of you but no one wanted to discuss it. 'till now since you had a brilliant plan. 

You jumped on the couch and wrapped your arms around his chest. Your eyes had that little sparkle that showed that you were about to ask something. 

" What is it Y/N? " 

You stared at him for a while and started to giggle for nothing really. 

" We have to visit a haunted house! " you exlamed and showed off your biggest smile. You were truly excited about this.

"Hm, you know that i'm afraid of my own shadow, ya?" he said not knowing that this was exactly the point of going. 

"Please, please, Tom! There's one in an old castle and it looks amazing! It's only actors, it's not real. " you did your best at doing the puppy eyes. He was still unconvinced. "Do it for me?" you managed to whisper. 

"Okay, sure." he answered and you hug him before runing to your phone to order the tickets. Oh god, he's gonna regret this. 

An hour later you were both standing outside the car arguing about who's the best driver. You knew that Tom was better, but your ego had the best of you. 

"Ok fine Tom. You can drive." Of course, he had to put on his favorite 'told you so face. God, this man. 

" You may take your seat now, m'lady. " he opened the door for you. 

" You're such a dork. " but you sat anyways. 

The drive was almost two hours long and you couldn't help but have butterflies when Tom put his hand on top of yours. The worst of it all is that he had no idea about he made you feel or so you thought. For the first hour you were both singing to the radio and dancing, mostly you since Tom had to look at the road. The second hour was mostly spend looking through your window and humming little melodies you had stuck in your head. You even fall asleep. 

"We're here, time to wake up!" Tom shook you and pulled you out of the car. You wake up immediately and started to jump in excitement. 

"Never seen someone so hyped about being scared " Tom snapped at you chuckling. 

"You have no idea, now let's go!" 

The castle was gigantesque and pretty damn spooky. Even for you who were a horror fanatic, you had a little shake in your body. You were still walking toward the front door when you realised wasn't next to you. You looked back and saw him petrified in place a look of terror in his face.

" Come on, Tom! You gonna be alright. I'll be here to defend you against the monsters. " you grinned and took his hand. 

" Why did I agree to this? " he sighed and followed you to the entry. 

You gave your tickets and then had to wait in line. There were only a few people before you. The time passed pretty fast, too fast Tom thought. It was their turn. 

" Hi, welcome to the magnificent Dark Castle. There are a few rules that need to be respected in any time. No food allowed, no smoking, no touching the decor and no fighting the actors! There are exit doors if you have to leave. Good luck ! " 

You entered the haunted place and Tom immediately wrapped his arms around your shoulders and let you be in front row. You smiled knowing that you could be with him like that for the whole time. 

 

You entered a dark corridor and no one could see a damn thing. You could sense Tom's muscled tensed and his shaky breath. 

"You gonna be okay, Tom." 

"What are you saying? I'm clearly not scared." Tom's way of having courage was to overuse sarcasm. Which is pretty cute. 

You turned to the left and both jumped at the sight of a human's shadow. Neither you or Tom dared to speak or even to breath to be honest. A man was running toward their position screaming " HE'S COMING, COMING FOR YOU! " 

You turned yourself and put your head in Tom's chest. He instantly directed you in a hug. 

"Who's scared now, huh?" 

 

"Shut up" 

 

Ok, you can do this Y/N. You took back your previous position and started to walk again in the darkness. You even hit yourself on a wall at some point. There's a stair in front of you with people under it waiting to grab your feet. 

 

"Oh damn" Tom whispered in your ear. 

"We can do this. I think tho. " 

You decided to opt for the i'm above all of this technique and basically ran over the steps. An hour later you could see the final exit door. You were screaming in your head because the truth be told, it was REALLY scary and not only for Tom. Escaping the old castle was the best feeling ever. 

" We did it! " you screamed before jumping in your best friend's strong arms. Then, you don't know if the adrenaline or the excitement overtook you but anyway you ended up pressing your lips against his. He was taken aback and looked at you bewildered. But not so long after he kissed you back with a goofy grin on his face. 

"Were you planning this since the beginning?" he asked looking right into your eyes. 

" I might have been." you winked at him and this made you bith chuckle. " I realised that I wanted something to happen I had to be the one to engage it since you're too scared of me. " you joked.

"That's not true! I just thought that you didn't like me this way." he sheepishly answered. 

"Then you're just blind" you kissed him again but this time it was more needy. 

"Wait, you really took me on an haunted house trip to be close to me? That's crazy, darling. " he giggled and it's like you fall in love all over again. 

"Maybe crazy, but you love it." 

 

"I do, yeah. Now let's go back home, it's freezing out here."


End file.
